


There Was An Attempt

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, rest in fucking pieces, there goes my reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: more tragic than romeo and juliet





	There Was An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarydaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/gifts).



the peen went into the vajayjay and the owners of the sexual organs felt so much earth shattering pleasure they literally brought about the apocalypse and the whole planet died. nobody lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> i told my friend i'd write her a smut and this is the result


End file.
